1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a needle extracting and recovering device; and especially to a device able to separate a needle from a needle holder to effectively recover metal resource, the device is suitable to be a needle extractor used in various medical spots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A medical syringe is mainly comprised of a cylindrical syringe body, a needle and a needle holder. A needle fixing seat used presently is generally made of plastic, one end of which is fitted over the opening end of the cylindrical syringe body, and the other end is fitted in the needle.
Earlier medical syringes were mostly recovered for repeated use; while the syringes used in public and private hospitals in the present time are not recovered, they are discarded after use. However, such a principle of discarding has created a problem of unknowing how to deal with the discarded needles although it can avoid the problem of infection by repeated use of needles, thus a quite large trouble is formed in environmental conservation.
To solve the above stated problems, there has been some needle extractor to extract a needle being inserted between two pressing rollers by rotating the rollers. Such a structure can have the needle removed from the cylindrical syringe body, however, sufficient twisting force of a motor is required to remove the needle, thereby considerable electric power is consumed, and cost is increased, damage ratio of the electric machine is overly high. The motive of the present invention is to provide a needle extracting device able to easily extract and recover needles without consumption of electric power and to get rid of the defects resided in the conventional needle extractor.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a needle extracting and recovering device able to easily extract needles from a needle holder.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a needle extracting and recovering device without consumption of electric power to thereby lower cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a needle extracting and recovering device suitable for cylindrical syringe bodies of various sizes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a needle extracting and recovering device able to scrap off the cured glue on the connecting end of the needle.
To get the above object, the present invention is provided on the top of the housing thereof with a needle insertion hole for insertion of a needle holder with its needle to be extracted. An inclined rotation axle mechanism including a rotating knob is provided below the needle insertion hole, the rotation axle mechanism is provided on one lateral side thereof with a slit, a knife is provided at a suitable location above the slit, in order that the metal needle is positioned here to be extracted from the needle holder by rotating the knob to rotate the rotation axle mechanism; meantime, the knife can clearly scrape off the cured glue on the needle.
The present invention will be apparent in its features and structure after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.